Marauder's Diary
by Bing Bong
Summary: Diary of the 4 marauders with replies from each when owner writes in it. Property of ginny.
1. Chapter 1

THE MARAUDERS DIARY

Summary: a diary with replies from the marauders when one writes in it. Property of Ginny Weasley.

Hello Again diary. It's been a boring day. I've got so much work to do and I haven't even started.

_-Moony says that you should have fun but at the same time, do your homework as it is important._

_-Wormtail nods in agreement._

_-Padfoot slaps wormtail on the head and would like to say that homework is useless and that Ginny would be better off if she went off to look for some secret passage ways out of the castle instead._

_-Prongs is busy ruffling his hair and is unavailable for comment._

I agree with Padfoot, but if I don't do my homework, Snape will probably give me detention.

_Moony says that Ginny should tell Snape to go wash his hair._

_Wormtail would like to curse Snape into oblivion._

_Padfoot agrees with wormtail and advises Ginny to use an unforgivable curse on him._

_Prongs thinks that's a bad idea because Ginny would end up in Azkaban. But he says that Ginny should tell Snape to shove his wand up his nose. _

Anyway. Apart from that nothing much happened today except for the fact that Ron was flirting with Hermione again.

_Moony doesn't know who Ron is, but wishes him the best of luck._

_Wormtail would be willing to give some tips._

_Padfoot laughs mirthlessly and says and says that Wormtail can't' even ask out a flobberworm and if Ron took his advice, he would get slapped across his face. And speaking of flirting, Padfoot wonders how Prongs is doing with Lily._

_Prongs would like to tell Padfoot to shut up._

You 4 always cheer me up. Anyway I got to run. Harry just called me for Quidditch practice.

_Moony wishes Ginny good luck._

_Wormtail bids Ginny farewell._

_Padfoot wonders whether Ginny is interested in this Harry?_

_Prongs likes the name Harry._

A/N: hello all. Well I basically got this idea from roxy black and would like to thank her for the inspiration. Anyway. I'm going to update this story for a couple of chapters. Please review or ill kill you. I swear will. I'll hunt you down and kill you or force you to review


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. NOTHING I tell u. except for the piece of chocolate I'm going to be eating. Long live BOUNTY.

Dear Diary.

I can't take it. There's so much work to do in your fifth year. Fred and George told me it was going to be tough, but this is too much.

_-Moony wonders why Ginny is even in school. You should be out trying to take over the world._

_-Wormtail would like to help Ginny in taking over._

_-Padfoot thinks that Ginny should burn all her books. The charm is simple. "INCENDIO."_

_-Prongs says that O.W.L's suck._

Well I just came back from Defence Against Dark Arts. Snape's teaching us and he absolutely is in love with it.

_- Moony wonders why Snape doesn't marry a hag?_

_Wormtail tells him because a hag is too pretty for Snape._

_Padfoot wonders how he hoodwinked the headmaster in order for him to let Snape teach._

_Prongs is wondering how he can teach a class when he has a memory span of 5 seconds. The stupid dumb git._

I'm sitting in the common room with my pygmy puff: Arnold and I have Herbology next.

_Moony says he hates sitting in the common room. He would rather be outside having fun._

_Wormtail hates pygmy puff's and recommends Ginny to throw Arnold in the fireplace._

_Padfoot hates Herbology. He has no fascination in plants._

_Prongs hates Snape._

I don't fancy Herbology either. But at least I'll get some fresh air on my way to the greenhouse.

_Moony recommends Ginny to bunk Herbology and go visit the giant squid._

_Wormtail recommends Ginny to throw Arnold through the greenhouse roof if she hasn't thrown him in the fireplace yet._

_Padfoot recommends Ginny to put an enlargement charm on the venomous tentactula._

_- Padfoot recommends Ginny to go play Quidditch instead of Herbology._

A/N : Hello dears.. It seems that I'm finally becoming sane again… please review. Ok bubye. Oh and if u read this story read my other one as well.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hey guys. I just got back from potions and surprisingly I had fun (because Snape wasn't teaching). I think, for the first time I'm going to get good grades in it.

_Moony is happy for Ginny and says that Potions is a very interesting subject._

_Wormtail thinks that Moony only says that because he likes the Potions teacher._

_Padfoot hates talking about studies and so has run off to burn a pygmy puff._

_Prongs doesn't like potions much, but, is more interested in transfiguration._

Yeah well. Anyway. Filch tried to give me detention because my boots were muddy and were leaving footprints until I was rescued by Professor Flitwick.

_Moony has gone off to eat and is unavailable for comment._

_Wormtail says that Filch is an ugly git who should be forced to live with Erklings._

_Padfoot thinks Filch is actually an alien in disguise and is as ugly as Snape (if that was possible)._

_Prongs suggests that Ginny set Mrs.Norris' tail on fire._

Well, I have to go for D.A.D.A in a bit (Snape's teaching). But after that, I'm free so I'm going to spend some time with my boyfriend; Dean.

_Moony wishes he had a boyfriend called Dean._

_Wormtail wonders when Snape's going to snuff it?_

_Padfoot would like to tell Moony that getting a boyfriend for him can be easily arranged. In fact, that's a good solution since he'll never find a girl for himself anyway._

_Prongs wonders how Dean asked Ginny out?_

_Moony is thinking of a good curse to use on Padfoot._

_Padfoot wonders why Prongs is so interested in Dean and Ginny's relationship. Perhaps he thrives on other peoples relationships because he doesn't have the courage to ask Lily out._

_Prongs is thinking of a good curse to use on Padfoot as well._

That's a long story Prongs. Anyway. Bill wrote me a letter today. It was great to hear from him. I miss him, but I'm just so glad to be away from Phlegm. Anyway, I'm off for D.A.D.A. bye.

_Moony is confused. PHLEGM?_

_Wormtail bids Ginny goodbye and wishes her good luck in D.A.D.A with that troll teaching her._

_Padfoot advises Ginny to bunk her class and go throw Mrs.Norris (and her charred tail) in the lake._

_Prongs says that while she's at it, throw Filch in as well._

A/N. hehehehe. Hello all. Thank you for the reviews. How goes all? Hopefully I will update a couple of chapters before start of December cuz I have my mid-terms coming up after it. Anyway. Would like to thank my sister biya for helping me in this chapter. Please review so I can feel like a good author and eventually chop my cats head off (?) Ciao. PS: read my other story as well. (HARRY POTTER AND THE HUNT FOR THE FINAL HORCRUX) and my sister biya's story (GINNY"S JOURNAL).


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… nothing. Sad no?

Hi Again. I'm in the Great Hall right now. About to go for Quidditch practice. Dumbledore hasn't been at Hogwarts for about a week. Wonder where he is?

_Moony wonders what position Ginny will try out for?_

_Wormtail thinks Moony is jealous of Ginny because she might get selected while he will never even make it to being a referee (maybe because he can't get his face out of his books). Weird little nerd._

_Moony tells Wormtail to sod off or his head will resemble a puffapod._

_Padfoot advises Ginny to ignore their bickering and go poison the pumpkin juice on the Slytherin table._

_Prongs suggests Ginny to beat up the Quidditch captain with a beaters bat and feed him/her to the house elves in the kitchen if he/her doesn't select Ginny._

_Wormtail is still teasing Moony._

I'm trying out for Chaser. And Prongs. I wouldn't do that because the captain is my good friend; Harry.

_Moony wishes her good luck._

_Wormtail's head is a puffapod and therefore can't say anything._

_Padfoot is plotting a devious plan which involves Ginny simultaneously trying to fracture Mrs.Norris' paws, jinx a couple of Slytherins, smash one of the chandeliers in the Great Hall and blow up the transfiguration department while making it seem like an accident. But how?_

_Prongs would like to tell Padfoot that he never was a good thinker and is totally uncreative. He would like to tell Ginny that friend or not, if this Harry does not select her, he deserves to be transfigured into a Kelpie._

Ummm. I don't think I'll be doing that Padfoot. Right. Harry just called us all. I'm off. Later.

_Moony advises Ginny not to be nervous and keep her head up and be confident._

_Wormtail (whose head is back to normal) would laugh at Moony's pathetic noble speech if he wasn't afraid that his head will be transfigured again._

_Padfoot is thinking of a CREATIVE plan that Ginny can carry out._

_Prongs says this is the first time he's seen Padfoot think. Anyway. He wishes Ginny good luck for trials and tells her that it never hurts to cheat a little bit._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Ola all. Well heres anotha chapter. This story was originally supposed to be a one shot. But I'm enjoying it a lot. Next few chapters are on Christmas. Should be fun. Keep reviewing my faithful reviewers especially deppforever07. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters.

Hey you lot. I just got back and I'm in the team. And even my brother, Ron was made Keeper. He beat McLaggen (who by the way is like a Gorilla and more physically fit for a keeper).

_Moony congratulates Ginny._

_Wormtail congratulates Ginny and Ron._

_Padfoot wonders why a Gorilla tried out for the team._

_Prongs doesn't like the position of a Keeper. He prefers being a Chaser (after seeker of course)._

Hehehe. Anyway. Prof. Slughorn just asked me to come and join him for dinner.

_Moony is amused by the name Slughorn. He is rolling on the floor laughing._

_Wormtail tells Ginny to excuse Moony. He's just pretending to have drunk a bottle of Firewhisky._

_Padfoot wonders whether Slughorn is hitting on Ginny._

_Prongs would like to suggest that Slughorn is probably too old for Ginny. But if it is true love then nothing should stand in the way._

_Moony is still rolling on the floor laughing._

Errm. Let me rephrase that. He asked me and a couple of OTHER STUDENTS as well.

_Moony is still laughing and is unavailable for comment._

_Wormtail is looking at him with his eyes popping out. Moony has surely lost his sanity._

_Padfoot wants Ginny to skip the dinner and instead go and drown Snivellus._

_Prongs chuckles and says that after drowning Snape, she should go to the owlery and set it ablaze. _

Well actually. I'm pretty hungry, so I'm off. Cya guys.

_Moony who has just stopped laughing doesn't know what Ginny just said._

_Wormtail bids her goodbye._

_Padfoot reckons that Ginny should carry out his diabolical plans. It will do her good. Well. Actually, it won't. It will get her into trouble. But still. He likes his schemes._

_Prongs likes Padfoot when he's all hyper. He talks about diabolical schemes and persuades us to do it. And we actually go along with them. He bids Ginny farewell and reminds her that if she needs any tips on how to be mischievous, she can always rely on the four marauders._

_-------------------------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------_---------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------

A/N: hello again my potato peelers. Erm.. Okay. WHAT? Hello again my reviewers (yes that's it. I got it right). Hope you all liked it. Please review. Thanks to deppforever07 for reviewing so much and encouraging me to write more. Will update soon. Kruger (the battery)?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: what part of "I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT" do you not get?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been busy.

_Moony wonders what important stuff Ginny was busy with that she forgot about the MARAUDERS._

_Wormtail thought that Ginny had thrown the diary in a vanishing cabinet._

_Padfoot wonders if Ginny was occupied with Slughorn._

_Prongs is thinking along the same lines a s Padfoot._

Oh knock it off you lot. Haha. Anyway. The freakiest thing happened. A Gryffindor fellow of mine; Katie Bell was cursed yesterday. I don't know exactly what happened but she's in St.Mungos.

_Moony wonders who could have committed such a crime._

_Wormtail is sorry to hear this and wishes this Katie Bell gets better soon._

_Padfoot thinks Snape must have done it._

_Prongs suggests Ginny to stun Snape, tie him up, stuff his ears with dung beetles and feed him to the Giant Squid._

Erm. No, I don't think Snape was behind it. Anyway. First Quidditch match in two days. Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

_Moony hopes that Gryffindor beat the crap out of Slytherin._

_Wormtail advises Ginny to use a Hurling Hex on the Slytherin teams broomsticks_

_Padfoot is off to make a plan on how he can murder Snape, Filch, Mrs.Norris and Professor Cartright at the same time and make it look like an accident._

_Prongs tells Ginny not to feel disappointed or angry if they lose the match. Just go set the Slytherin common room on fir and behead each of the teams players._

Hahaha. Ok prongs. Sure. Okay, I'm off. Time for Care Of Magical Creatures.

_Moony bids Ginny farewell._

_Wormtail advises Ginny to skip class and go throw stones at Snape._

_Padfoot has made up the plan and is laughing maniacally and is therefore unavailable for comment._

_Prongs is distracted by Lily Evans, who has just walked past him, and is also unavailable for comment._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hello my racist religious ravenous redeeming rocking respectful rampaging rodents (?)...

In other words: hello my reviewers. Another chapter for you to read. Once again thanks to all my reviewers. Especially ilovemcfly333 and deppforever07 (happy? You're names in print again: P ). Keep reviewing and have fun.

Kruger the pencil.

The everlasting pencil/


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Disclaimer: same as first 6 chapters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey you guys. I feel so annoyed with Ron. He and Harry caught me and Dean making out a few days back, and he went into "over-protective" brother mode. I felt angry at him. Just because he's never kissed anyone doesn't mean that it's a bad thing. Harry was looking at me weirdly. I felt a bit embarrassed when he was looking at me that way. I don't know why though?

_Moony doesn't blame Ron for being over protective. Every older brother would do that._

_Wormtail tells Moony to sod off. He wonders why Ron hasn't kissed anyone._

_Padfoot laughs and says that neither has Wormtail and nor will he ever._

_Prongs wonders why that's embarrassing. Embarrassing is when you're in the middle of the Great Hall with tentacles sticking out of your backside and everyone's laughing at you._

_Padfoot laughs and remembers when they did to Snape yesterday._

Anyway. On a happier note. We won against Slytherin today.

_Moony congratulates the Gryffindor team._

_Wormtail tells Ginny to go drink some Firewhisky in jubilation._

_Padfoot knew that Slytherin would lose. Their nothing but pathetic, vile, cheating, useless, crazy, malicious, psycho……_

_Prongs tells Ginny to ignore Padfoot. Once he starts, he doesn't stop insulting Slytherins although I don't blame him._

Haahaha. I hugged Harry after the match and it felt so good. Oh my God. What am I saying? I've got a boyfriend.

_Moony wonders why Ginny doesn't dump Dean and ask Harry out._

_Wormtail agrees because it is clear that you have feelings for Harry._

_Padfoot is a bit confused. You're cheating on your boyfriend? COOL._

_Prongs has gone off to the kitchens under his invisibility cloak and is unavailable for comment._

I know. I really am confused. I need to talk to Hermione, although she's having problems herself. Ron and Lavender got together and so Hermione hexed Ron. Ron says that he was attacked by a couple of wild birds.

_Moony is laughing at this Ron-Hermione incident._

_Wormtail followed Prongs and is unavailable for comment._

_Padfoot remembers that he jinxed Cooper once with a couple of wild birds._

_Prongs who has just returned with his hands full of snacks reminds Padfoot that they weren't birds but mini dragons._

_Padfoot says "oh yeah"._

_Moony tells Prongs that Wormtail went off looking for him._

_Prongs shrugs and helps himself to a jelly doughnut._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hello my crazy characteristic camped campaigning cool charred cactuses. Sorry about the late update but I was busy studying…… oh who am I kidding. I just couldn't be bothered.. Anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers especially ChocolateMoonyGal, Deppforever07, Ilovemcfly33 and Maritinkerbell. Keep reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Hey you lot. It's almost Christmas and the Great Hall looks amazing. It's decorated with the usual twelve Christmas trees. The suites of armor are wearing Christmas hats and the ceiling is bewitched so fake snow falls and disappears. It's awesome.

_Moony says that Ginny should go and help with the decorations if she's so much in love with it._

_Wormtail tells Ginny that this is a perfect time for some mischief._

_Padfoot agrees and tells Ginny to burn the trees, break the suites of amour, blow away the ceiling and bewitch the mistletoes so that they bite Snape's head off and then run away._

_Prongs totally agrees and was about to say something but is distracted due to the fact that Lily just walked past._

_Padfoot slaps prongs and tells him to stop drooling._

Anyway. Slughorns throwing a party and I'm going with Dean.

_Moony is gone to read a book and is unavailable for comment._

_Wormtail is staring at Moony. Who reads Transfiguration when their free?_

_Padfoot tells Ginny that she should marry Dean, have four children, call the Padfoot, Prongs , Wormtail and Moony ,take all his money and run away._

_Prongs tells Ginny to excuse padfoot. He just drank a whole bottle of Mead._

_Padfoot is laughing maniacally and hiccupping slightly._

Hi again. The party just ended and it was great. I had a really good time.

_Moony is happy for Ginny and glad that she enjoyed herself._

_Wormtail has gone off to sneak food from the kitchen._

_Padfoot wonders whether Ginny is married to Dean or not by now. _

_Prongs would like to point out that parties at Hogwarts are fun and also that Padfoot is a drunk idiot who is blabbing to himself right now about how he's going to find a planet called Wonton._

Hahaha. I think the highlight of the party was when Prof.Trelawney started predicting everyones deaths. It was hilarious. Anyway. It's late and I'm tired. See you guys later.

_Moony is laughing. He says that Professor Trelawneys ambition is to predict the deaths of all the students at Hogwarts._

_Wormtail agrees and adds that not only of all the students, but also of the entire faculty._

_Padfoot remembers when she predicted his death. He should've been squashed to death when three Hippogriffs fell on him two years ago and would like to add that Trelawney's predictions are the most violent and malevolent things that he's ever heard._

_Prongs remembers his death prediction. Apparently he would get drunk and bang his head against an iron maiden._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hello my death defying drooling ding-a-ling doped dissed draped dodo's. Waddup? Anyway. Sorry for the long wait. I had exams an I just finished. I'm only gonna write one or two more chapters after this and then hopefully will start on another story… Anyway. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers: ilovemcfly333, deppforever07, ChocolateMoonyGal imkay92, XxlivinghopexX… will update soon. Keep reviewing..


	9. Chapter 9

Ola People… First of all. This isn't a chapter. Do not be disappointed. 2 reasons why I'm not updating:

I was kinda busy these past few days with friends.. an I'm going tonight for new year celebrations.

I've just about finished writing my new story. The story line and plot is complete. Now me with the help of my sister jus needs to edit a lil bit of it. Its about Malfoy after he an Snape dissaparate from Hogwarts ground (thts the summary of it). So I'm gonna update the chapter and release my story at the same time.

Sorry about it. But I hope you'll like my new story ( It took ages to write an all). And b/c of the delay an cuz the chapter after this is gonna be the last one of THE MARAUDERS DIARY I promise you that its gonna be extra funny and extra long.. Anyway. I'm off.

Hello to all my faithful reviewers:

Deppforever07

Imkayy92

Ilovemcfly33

XxlivinghopeXx

XlilyFlower28

Swamps Rat'Chere

ChocolateMoonyGal

Unlikely to bear it

Native Wild Image

and many more

Kruger

PS: The new story and updated chapter will be out before 3 Jan 06


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you lot. Oh my God. These are the last few pages of this diary. Anyway, winter holidays just started a few days back and I'm back at home. I told Fred and George about Ron and Lavender and they went hysterical.

_Moony is glad that Ginny is finally free from all that studying._

_Wormtail wishes more pages were left so that Ginny could talk to them more often._

_Padfoot has eaten so much that he cannot comprehend with what Ginny has said._

_Prongs thinks that Lavender and Ron should elope to Egypt and Lavender should dump Ron for a Camel.._

It's Christmas Eve and the place looks great. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and I did everything.

_Moony says he was never good at decorating the castle as a part of prefect duties._

_Wormtail remembers when Moony accidentally transfigured the Christmas tree into a hippopotamus, the mistletoe into frogs and set Prof.Flitwicks hat on fire._

_Padfoot laughs and says that that incident was because Prongs had slipped Firewhisky into Moony's pumpkin juice earlier on._

_Prongs remembers that Moony went crazy that night in the dormitory. He took off his shirt and was singing in an out of tune voice on how he loved Prof .Binns and that he wanted to elope with him to New Zealand._

Hey you lot. Merry Christmas. I just finished unwrapping my presents. Hermione sent me a homework planner that shouts instructions when you don't complete your homework (she gave the same thing to Harry and Ron last year. Apparently it helps people realize how important O.W.L's are). Ron gave me a bracelet and Harry gave me a book on defensive jinxes. His card showed a drawing of me performing a Bat Bogey Hex. Deans present hasn't arrived yet. He's gone to Ireland for vacations and his owl will take some time to get here.

_Moony wishes Ginny a Merry Christmas._

_Wormtail has fallen asleep listening to Ginny go on and on._

_Padfoot tells Ginny to curse the crap out of Dean for not sending a present on time._

_Prongs tells Ginny to charm the Christmas tree so that it pokes anyone who approaches with its branches._

_Padfoot remembers that they did that to the tree in the Great Hall and how it poked Prof. McGonagall in the backside._

_Prongs remembers getting detention for it on boxing day._

_Wormtail is now snoring._

_Prongs has just poured cold water over Wormtail who is now spluttering._

I just finished lunch. Scrimgeour came to talk to Harry about something and Percy came with him acting as if he wanted to meet us and be with his family on Christmas. Did I mention that Percy's the world's biggest prat?

_Moony wonders what Scrimgeour wanted to talk to Harry about._

_Wormtail tells Moony to mind his own business and stay out of other peoples lives._

_Moony has just jinxed Wormtail whose feet are now made of jelly and he has a turkey for a head._

_Padfoot is ignoring Wormtail banging into the wall and says that Ginny should curse Percy like that._

_Prongs agrees with Padfoot and is now throwing marbles at Wormtail._

Okay. These are the last lines. I'm writing in cramped writing. It's been great writing in this diary. You guys always cheered me up. I'm going to miss your funny replies. And no more space left. Cya.

_Moony wishes farewell for the last time._

_Wormtail whose head and feet are now normal again says goodbye to Ginny._

_Padfoot says that if she ever wants to make any devious plans, they're all written in the previous entries._

_Prongs says goodbye to Ginny and tells her that if ever in need of chaos, mayhem and mischief, she can always count on the four marauders._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A NOTE FROM ME:**

**Hello my vicious, vicarious, voluminous, voracious, vinegar drinking (that makes no sense), vine swinging (?) vindalooing (this keeps getting more and more weird) vixens. **

**I promised that this chapter would be released before 3rd Jan and there you have it. The Finale. Hope you enjoyed it. Ohkay. This note is gonna be longer than usual. Anyway. There I was in math's class, studying (or rather looking at the fly on my desk), and I sort of got the idea for this story. It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but when I saw that I got about 14 reviews for the first chapter, I started to update. Anyway. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. It's been amazing people telling me that my story is really good and funny. Thanks to my faithful reviewers:**

Deppforever07

Imkayy92

Ilovemcfly33

XxlivinghopeXx

XlilyFlower28

Swamps Rat'Chere

ChocolateMoonyGal (Tyrell)

Unlikely to bear it

Native Wild Image

Maritinkerbell

Emo-Peanut-Butter-Cup

Bookworm-Air 13

Aly Raven

Moon Cheese

And all the others (are there others)?

**Well. So my story ends.. I'm glad that I got above 50 reviews. Anyway. My new story is also out now. I haven't quite named it as yet. But just go and read it anyway. So I'm off. My school starts in a few days and…….. bleah… Alrighty, then. My final goodbye….. My next story will include the marauders. I love chocolate (where did that come from) and thank you to all my reviewers**

Kruger the eyeball

The red and bloody eyeball.


End file.
